A conventional method and scraper are known from day to day practice and are used in high-speed processing lines for harvesting high-quality fillets from poultry carcasses on industrial scale.
To date, the quality requirements of fillets are ever increasing, resulting in e.g., the need to provide fillets free of any fatty tissue still attaching to the fillets. This imposes a heavy challenge on designers and developers of machinery for automated harvesting of fillets because the removal of fatty tissue can hardly be automated.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus capable to harvest fillets of poultry of the highest feasible quality. It is also a further object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus by which the fillets can be harvested substantially free of attaching fatty tissue. It is still a further object of the invention to automate to the largest possible extent the harvesting of fillets such that they are substantially free of attaching fatty tissue. In connection with this previous object, it is also an object of the invention to save on manual labor which would otherwise be required for providing fillets that are substantially free of attaching fatty tissue.